I Do
by melroihag
Summary: Set in the Underworld, Liam wants nothing more than to see his brother get married... but how will Mary Margaret and David react?


Killian leant against the railing at the docks. He watched as his brother and Henry sat at the far end of the docks, their legs swinging off the deck as they had a chat. The stillness of the water brought a strange calmness, considering they were still in the Underworld.

Just then he noticed Liam lean over and clap Henry on the back and a proud smile lightning his face. A strange sense of Déjà vu came over Killian as he remembered that same pride radiating from Liam when he was made Lieutenant.

—

"Yeah, we're still at the docks. See you soon." Emma ended the call to her father and slipped her phone into her back pocket.

She'd walked a short distance away, not wanting to worry Henry or Killian with the current situation at hand. Her parents had rang her from the Underworld's version of Regina's office? Honestly this whole fairytale, good vs. evil thing totally messed with her head sometimes.

Emma had been only walked a few paces away from Killian, but her gaze was trained only on him. The time apart had been devastating. She hadn't left his side for too long since she'd found him in the Underworld, and seeing him only 10 steps away was causing her anxiety to spike already.

Emma sighed heavily and made her way over to him, all the while absentmindedly clutching the ring that hung loosely around her neck. When she reached where he was, she leant back against the railings beside him, involuntarily releasing a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding once his leather clad elbow grazed her forearm.

Killian closed his eyes for just a moment as his lips quirked up into a small smile, as if reminding himself that she was there, that she'd come to find him.

Emma scooted a little closer then as Killian leant back a little, to make space for her between his chest and the cold metal bar of the railing. She shuddered at the warmth of him as his arms wound around her, her hand instinctively covering his heart… their heart.

"Thanks by the way." he mumbled against her temple. The sound of his voice making a lump form in Emma's throat. She'd been so close to never hearing it again.

Killian must have read her thoughts, the open book she was, as his arms around her gave a little reassuring squeeze.

"For what?" she asked quietly, still not trusting her voice completely.

"Well, for starters… coming to get me in the first place." he tried to keep his tone light but felt Emma tense under his touch. "And this…" he said as his hand moved from the small of her back to cover her hand of his heart.

Emma's fingers flinched slightly at the warmth of his palm, before she interlaced their fingers. "I didn't have any other choice." she shrugged, nuzzling his neck slightly as he sighed understandingly.

They stood in companionable silence as they both remembered how once they'd found Killian when they got to the Underworld, Emma had given Regina her heart to split in two, much like when she did the same for David and Mary Margaret. Emma had taken Killian's half and plunged it into his chest, a silent tear falling down her face as Killian did the same with Emma's half, setting it in it's rightful place. They'd stood with their foreheads resting against each other, the realisation setting in, in that moment.

It was the most intimate moment they'd ever shared, and Emma couldn't care less that it'd been in front of both her parents and her son.

Just then the sound of Liam's booming laugh echoed throughout the docks, startling Emma and Killian from their quiet moment.

Emma turned slightly in his arms to rest her head against his chest as she looked out to where Liam and Henry sat together. She watched as Henry's smile caused his nose to crinkle and his laugh both loud and hearty. Even in a dangerous and dismal place such as the underworld, her son was still able to bring a smile to her face. _'Perks of being the mother of the truest believer.'_ she thought to herself, laughing to herself at the very thought.

Emma watched as Henry bumped his shoulder with Liam jokingly, and Liam ruffle Henry's hair playfully.

"He's so good with kids." Emma said as a small smile played at the corners of her lips. She glanced up at Killian, as she squeezed his fingers gently that were still over his heart, to get his attention.

He nodded and a sad smile graced his face. "Aye, he always was better with children than I."

Emma's heartstrings tugged at the sadness in his tone, "Hey, Henry likes you. Roland likes you. Neal can't speak yet, but if he's anything like his sister than he'll have no choice but to like you." she stifled a giggle as she tried to make him smile.

Killian huffed a small laugh, causing Emma to frown. She leant up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his cheek and smiled when she felt him shiver at her touch slightly.

"I knew he'd like you, y'know." Killian was smiling down at her now. The familiar flicker of love and devotion was crystal clear in his bright blue eyes, causing Emma's cheeks to flush scarlet with a blush.

"Of course you did." she rolled her eyes, moving her attention from Killian's heated stare to her son and Liam Jones at the end of the decking.

"Are you calling me a liar, Swan?" he asked feigning disbelief.

She heard his teasing tone and giggled, rolling her eyes once more. "C'mon Captain. Let's go see what they're up to." she dropped their interlaced hands, swinging them between the two of them. A childish grin spreading across her face as he pulled her in closer to him, tucking her arm around his. The small distance between them clearly making him uncomfortable. Emma wasn't going to argue at all. The less distance, the better. She hugged his arm to her chest and rest her head against his shoulder as they walked slowly down the wooden boardwalk.

—

As they got closer, Emma heard Liam ask Henry, "So Killian taught you how to read the stars, Lad?"

Henry leant back slightly and skimmed a rock against the waters surface, before nodding "He did. He took me out on his boat loads of times too. It was really cool."

Liam sighed happily and leant back on his hands as he watched Henry skim the pile of rocks they'd gathered. "Y'know, I was the one who taught Killian how to read the stars." he smirked when Henry glanced over at him in shock.

Killian stopped and stood still, a sad smile casting over his face again as the memory of his brother teaching him how to map the sky, clearly haunted his mind. Emma looked up at him feeling helpless. She reached up with her free hand to caress his cheek and placed a kiss to his shoulder when Killian closed his eyes and rest his cheek agains her palm for just a moment more.

"You alright?" she asked quietly.

"I just miss him is all." he admitted, sighing defeatedly.

"Let's not waste another second then." she suggested, tugging him forward gently, and as always Killian followed her lead.

"What're you guys talking about?" Emma asked once they got close enough.

Liam turned around at the sound of her voce and stood instantly, holding his hand out. Emma took it again laughing slightly as Liam pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I was just telling _your_ boy here, embarrassing stories about _my_ boy." he winked and mock punched Killian in the shoulder.

Killian rolled his eyes as an easy grin spread across his face.

Emma saw this smile of his and couldn't be more grateful for Liam Jones in that moment. She'd missed this side to Killian.

"Henry, don't listen to a word he says, Mate. I can assure you I was what the kids call in this realm, 'cool'." he peered around Liam to find Henry laughing hysterically.

The sound of Henry's laugh, bringing Killian's dimples out and causing Emma's heart to melt at the sight.

Liam noticed this also as he looked between Killian, Emma and Henry. The family he always wanted for Killian was right here in front of him. He smiled wide at the thought and in that moment, he couldn't be more grateful for Emma Swan.

"I bet you haven't taught the boy all the knots I showed you." Liam raised his brow challengingly and smirked as Killian's eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm not a fool, Liam. I remember them all. You remember them Henry?" Killian asked before pressing a kiss to the crown of Emma's head, squeezing her hand gently and moving to take Liam's place next to Henry on the boardwalk and grabbing the pieces of rope from beside him.

Liam shook his head and folded his arms over his chest, as he chuckled to himself lightly at the sight of Killian trying to prove himself to his brother yet again.

Emma hugged her arms around herself, smiling effortlessly as she watched her two favourite men huddled together tying frantically, the rope they'd just found.

"Thank you." Liam said rocking back on his heels.

Emma looked over at him, her brow raised in confusion. "What for?"

"For bringing him out of the dark place he was in. His colour moniker as Captain Hook never suited him as well as the loyal and caring Killian Jones, ever did." he winked at Emma before continuing, his gaze leaving her to land on his brother once more. "That boy… man." he corrected himself, shaking his head in disbelief as he scrubbed a hand over his face, "He's experienced more heartache and betrayal than one should ever encounter in a lifetime. I don't know what you did Emma Swan, but you saved him… so _thank you_." he placed a hand on her shoulder and pat lightly, clearly uncertain of how friendly they are enough to hug.

Emma nodded toward him, her cheeks heating significantly as a blush creeped up her neck. "I didn't do anything. I think we helped each other. He's the only one who's never abandoned me. He's always fought for me, whether I wanted him to or not. Whether I had a choice or not." she laughed to herself slightly as she watched Henry give Killian a Hi-5.

"I never knew True Love in my lifetime, Love… but if I were to ever have experienced it, I'd expect it to look much like yourself and Killian." he admitted folding his arms across his chest.

Emma smiled fondly at Liam's words. She now understood the Jones charm. It clearly ran in the family, and worked exceptionally well.

Henry jumped up and brought the rope over to Liam, his smile infectious and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Let's go through them then, Lad." Liam draped his arm across Henry's shoulders as he leant down to hear Henry explain each one.

Killian smirked at his brother before winding his arms around Emma's waist and hugging her close.

"He's definitely a Jones alright, that brother of yours." she giggled and Killian hummed in agreement.

"Did he charm your socks off, Love? Do I need to have a word with him?" he teased, pressing a light kiss to her temple.

"He's a charmer, that's for sure. But I'm already kinda taken." she looked up at him, moving the hair out of his eyes with her free hand.

"Aye, that you are." he winked at her and went back to watching his brother and Henry interact.

Liam approved of Henry's skills and congratulated his brother on a job well done, to which Killian looked away and out to sea as unbidden tears filled in his eyes.

Emma motioned for Liam to comfort Killian as she wiggled out of his Killian's arms and made her way over to Henry, catching him in a tight embrace.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched as Liam draped his arm across Killian's shoulders, just as he had with Henry earlier.

She saw Killian's head drop and Liam bring him into a hug. He cradled Killian's head against his shoulder, clearly fighting against the lump forming in his own throat as they all knew that inevitably their time together would have to come to an end.

Killian's arms came up to pat his brother on the back repeatedly, Liam did the same. Neither one of them wanting to be the first to let go.

Emma felt as though she was intruding on a private moment between the two brothers, and swiftly turned her attention to Henry.

Moments later Liam sauntered back over to where Emma and Henry sat on the nearby bench, his arm still around Killian's shoulders.

Liam's eyes caught sight of the ring around Emma's neck. "I'm glad you waited to give it to the right person, Brother." he beamed a smile and clapped Killian on the back.

"What?" Killian asked before following his brothers line of sight, his cheeks automatically flushing scarlet.

Liam laughed at his brothers reaction. "I'm not offended Killian. After all, what good is a token like _that_ worth down here?" he teased and bumped his shoulder playfully with Killian.

Killian's face grew darker at his brother's 'joke' and his smile faded instantly. Emma got to her feet and reached his side, Killian's arm winding around her waist automatically.

"What's wrong?" she whispered in his ear, forgetting that Henry was sitting on the bench awkwardly and Liam was looking at them all confused.

"What's wrong is that my brother, the one person who still after all these centuries means the world to me, should be there when I get married and he won't be." he shook his head in frustration and then apologised for his outburst.

Emma's smiled apologetically at him, even though he couldn't see her. His gaze was on the ground beneath his feet. Henry was pointing to the ring around her neck with a grin spreading on his face and Liam stood there speechless.

Emma remembered back to when her parents told her the story of how they got married. Her Grandmother Ruth, David's mother, hadn't much time left and her dying wish was to watch her son get married. Lancelot the knight of the round table had performed the ceremony. This gave Emma an idea, as a spark of inspiration hit. Henry noticed the moment his mother understood and sat back grinning as he watched his masterful plan unfold.

"Liam, you're still a Captain… technically… you can officiate wedding ceremonies, right?" Henry hinted.

Liam, Killian and Emma all looked over at Henry slowly, their mouths hanging open in shock.

"I mean, technically yes… but if they're not ready…" he trailed off, turning to Killian and Emma.

"Lad, that's a nice thought, but I think your grandfather would kill me, and your Grandmother would for not giving Emma the big traditional fairytale wedding she's always wanted to." he informed, the sad smile on his face doing nothing to hide his disappointment.

"What if we just said I do here and then let my family have all the fun later? When we get back to Storybrooke?" Emma suggested, shrugging when Killian stared at her in both shock and amusement.

"It's sorted then." Henry grinned and moved Liam to stand beside Emma and Killian, who he turned to face each other. He leant up to remove the chain from around his mother's neck, he slid the ring off carefully and cushioned it in his palm. He took one of Killian's rings off of his finger too, ready to hand it to his mother.

Emma smiled at him in disbelief and Henry nodded. A slight approval exchanged between the two of them.

Liam cleared his throat, "Emma Swan, do you take Killian Jones, to be your husband, for better or worse, richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" he asked her and a grin spread across her face.  
"I do." she said, her voice breaking slightly and her hand shaking as she took the ring from Henry and slid it onto Killian's finger.

The grin on Killian's face was earth-shattering and she couldn't help but get lost in the love in his eyes.

Liam nodded and proceeded, "Killian Jones, do you take Emma Swan, to be your wife, for better or worse, richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" he asked but Killian had already taken the ring from Henry before Liam had even gotten to finish.

"I do." his eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Liam cheered and dodged around them to pull Henry into a hug, ruffling his hair and laughing.

Killian leant his head down and tilted Emma's chin up with his thumb gently, pressing a kiss to her lips that promised forever and more.


End file.
